


It's Always You

by maeveth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Quadrabble, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeveth/pseuds/maeveth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to feel fear, sixty meters in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I went and SnK'd.
> 
> Manga spoilers ahoy.
> 
> Also I like spelling Bertolt's name "Bertholdt", even if I can't get behind 'Fubar' as a surname because every time I see that all I can think is "fucked up beyond all recognition" and I can't take him seriously. So Bertholdt Hoover it is.

It’s hard to feel fear, sixty meters in the air and encased in heated flesh, but for the first time Bertholdt knows the touch of fear while in Titan form.

He knows fear because he can see the pure unbridled rage in Eren’s eyes, staring him down.

He likes Eren. He’s always liked Eren; the kid is overly idealistic but he’s got guts and he’s got spirit. Seeing such distilled rage in the gaze of someone he considers a friend is enough to send a prickle of fear through him. 

That prickle turns into sheer panic when he feels Eren starting to race along his arm. He shares the same weak spot as all Titans, and if that blade hits too deeply he’s dead. It’s why he’s been given the ability to dissolve his form instantly, something none of the other Shifters can do. Otherwise he’s a sitting duck. 

Then he feels the slice of a blade along the back of his neck.

In a panic he dissolves his Titan form, using the cover of a steam blast to fling a grappling line into the wall and hurtle himself through the breach in the gate his own actions caused. The strike has closed to a fine white line by the time he rejoins Reiner, but his partner isn’t blind; he can see the mark.

“Bertl?”

“I’m fine…I’m fine.” Bertholdt is sweating bullets, and looks as terrified as the other cadets do, though for an entirely different reason. “He actually hit me. He hit me and I panicked.” 

“Bertl…” Reiner reaches up, and Bertholdt feels rough fingertips sliding along the fading traces of Eren’s blade. “Bertl, if this gets that close again then we’re done. Fuck the plan.”

“But—“

“Bertl.” Reiner’s voice is intense, almost harsh. “If it’s you or the plan, it’s always you.”

They are surrounded by swarming cadets; Bertholdt can hear someone losing their breakfast nearby and the soft whimpers of others who can’t cope with the prospect of imminent death. None of that seems to matter, though; not with Reiner’s vibrantly golden eyes holding his green ones locked in place.

“It’s always you, Bertl. Always.”

Bertholdt just stares into Reiner’s eyes for what seems like forever, then finally smiles; a faint, shaky bit of a smile, but a smile just the same. He loves, and is loved.

They go collect Annie and head out into Trost.


End file.
